The Bed & Breakfast Anamoly
by denajeanx
Summary: This is a one-shot continuation of 'The Locomotive Manipulation'. M rated for a reason.


**A/N: Allllll aboarddd the smut train! I do not own anything. **

_"Um, the train conductor said, if I come back to the engine room, he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing." _

_"Okay, have fun."_

_"Do you want to come with me?"_

_"Really? I do."_

* * *

Whether or not the train had made it through the crossing, Sheldon had no idea. He was listening to the rambling words of the conductor, but his eyes never left the soft pink lips that he had just made contact with; studying their shape, their small crevices, the way they slightly turned up when she smiled, and the way they moved when she spoke.

He, of course, had noticed her lips before. But this was different; he knew how they felt now, how sweet they tasted, and he wanted more.

Once they all arrived back to Sheldon's room at the Bed and Breakfast, he was relieved that he invited the conductor to hear his nine-finger banjo playing, as his thoughts of kissing Amy were now beginning to subside. After a few hours of the conductor playing, as well as teaching Sheldon to play the banjo, he headed out to his own quarters.

"Wasn't that great, Amy? I learned how to play the banjo, with ten fingers!" Sheldon exclaimed excitedly. "Amy?" He looked back as silence permeated throughout the room; Amy had fallen asleep at the foot of his mattress.

The position in which she was lying pulled her dress flush against her hip, the same place his hand had been mere hours ago. Sheldon carefully sat on the edge of the bed, next to Amy's feet, and let his hand hover just over her hip; contemplating touching her again. He wanted, so badly, to feel the soft fabric of her dress under his palms and feel the curvature of her hipbone that was outlined beneath the sheer fabric.

Immediately snapping himself back to reality, Sheldon stood up and faced Amy. "Amy. Amy. Amy." He chided, gently nudging her shoulder. Sleepy green eyes slowly opened to meet his. Those eyes were beautiful, he thought silently to himself.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I dozed off." Amy stood up and started to sleepily wobble towards the door. "Goodnight Sheldon, thank you for _everything _tonight."

Everything; that word was emphasized. Sheldon was no fool, he knew what she was referencing, however the way it spilled from her lips combined with the almost seductive expression on her face, sent chills down his spine.

"I think it would be best if I walked you back to your room. I don't want you walking around alone at night." Sheldon quickly halted her with the quickest excuse he could think of.

"Sure, I would like that." Amy smiled sweetly, as they headed out the door.

* * *

"Well, thanks for walking me back to my room." Amy stared down at her feet, still feeling the intensity between them that could only be described as electric.

"Yes, well, um… you're welcome." Sheldon choked out nervously; but neither of them moved, instead they were staring into one another's eyes.

"Would you like to come in and have a drink? I believe there is some milk in the mini-fridge." Amy whispered as she broke the eye contact that was causing her heart to palpitate.

No! Sheldon's brain immediately shouted, you cannot go into that room with her; you will not be able to control yourself.

"Sure. I'd like that." He spoke softly, overriding his sub-conscious.

"Good, come in." Amy smiled, unlocking her door and gesturing him inside.

"Hey, you have a bigger bed than I do!" Sheldon pointed out enviously.

"What does it matter to you? You sleep like Dracula anyway." Amy laughed.

"I just think it's unfair." Sheldon spat back, clearly not seeing any humor in Amy's joke.

"Okay, noted. It's unfair. There is nothing I can do about it, unless you would like to trade rooms?" Amy tried to reason with his child-like behavior.

"No, that would be silly. I was just pointing it out." Sheldon looked up at Amy as she handed him milk in a paper cup. "Yuck, a paper cup." Sheldon inspected the cup and smelled the milk to ensure its freshness.

"Well, we have to work with what we've got. We are not home." Amy soothed.

"I am well aware of the fact that we are not at home, Amy! You are the reason we are here, drinking out of paper cups! Paper cups! It's madness and it's not fair." Sheldon raised his voice angrily.

Amy knew this was not about a paper cup. No, this had nothing to do with cups. This was the reaction she had expected once they arrived home, but it was coming far sooner than expected.

"Listen Sheldon, I know this isn't about the cup. It's about what happened earlier on the train. The kiss. We can discuss it, if you would like." Amy stated calmly.

"There is nothing to discuss. We kissed; I let myself get carried away. What else is there to say? I am upset that you tricked me into coming here for your own benefit."

"Sheldon, I told you I was sorry. I just wanted to have a nice time together on Valentine's Day. I thought the train would be romantic."

"Trains are not romantic, Amy."

"I thought it was towards the end." Amy smiled and met the familiar blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"I don't know how to respond to that. I don't think the train had anything to do with the romance you speak of."

"I disagree, the train was romantic." Amy countered swiftly.

Sheldon's anger started to subside and his eyes were fixating on her lips again. He could never stay mad at her, knowing deep down he was really mad at himself.

"Well, logically, there is only one way to test the theory." Sheldon whispered, unable to control his impulses any longer.

His face inched slowly towards her until he was met with the softness of her lips on his, deepening the kiss this time, as he parted his lips and grazed his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking entrance which was instantly granted.

Amy was prepared this time, she held onto the back of his neck, the other hand stroking his hair, preventing him from pulling away. It was her turn to control the kiss, as she deepened it even further before breaking away abruptly.

The silence was heavy as they stared at each other. Sheldon began looking up and down her entire body, his pupils were dilated, and his hair and clothes were a disheveled mess.

"You're right. Trains are not romantic." Amy whispered hoarsely, noticing the feral look in his eyes.

"I…um, I'd better go now. It's far too late. Goodnight, Amy." Sheldon headed towards the door, but paused with his hand on the doorknob as Amy watched him, standing at the foot of her bed.

"Goodnight Sheldon. Thank you for _everything_, again." Amy spoke in a hushed tone.

That word again. The way her voice changed when she said it; the way she put emphasis on it. _Everything. _It was a simple word, yet it held such context.

Sheldon's hand was still on the doorknob, although he had not made any attempt to leave. _Thank you for everything._ It replayed in his head again. He let go of the doorknob and walked briskly to meet Amy, whom was still standing at the foot of her bed. He grabbed a hold of her waist pulling her to him, capturing her lips ferociously. He felt her smile against his kiss, and at the moment he realized that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Sheldon reached down to Amy's thighs and lifted her up onto his hips, eliciting a playful squeal from her lips, as he placed her on the bed crawling on top of her.

His knees were straddling one of her legs, so that his thigh was pressed against her core as he bent down and reclaimed her lips. He pressed his thigh harder against her center, as she eagerly moved her hips up and down, moaning softly onto his lips. Amy began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, throwing her head back, giving Sheldon's access to her neck, as she threw his shirt onto the floor.

He contemplated on whether he should go pick it up, as it was so irresponsibly discarded onto the floor. Those thoughts were halted once he felt Amy undoing his belt buckle.

"Amy." She picked her head up to meet his gaze.

"I am sorry, I got carried away." She smiled up at him.

"No more apologies." He scolded as he slowly began to peel her cardigan from her body, throwing onto the floor to join his shirt.

"Dress, off." Sheldon commanded gesturing to the floor.

Amy smiled and began taking her dress off, which met the pile of clothes mounting quickly on the floor, meanwhile relishing a dominant Sheldon. Sheldon ran his fingers gently over her collarbone, causing her to shudder with pleasure, moving slowly to her breast and taking it into his palm delicately.

"Sit up." He whispered into her ear. She sat up so that he was straddling her waist, as his hands moved to unclip the last barrier to the bare skin of her breasts.

"Fascinating." Sheldon's eyes widened as he saw her exposed for the first time. Amy smiled and guided his hand back to her bare breast.

Sheldon removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth. Amy hips jerked up against his arousal, as she was acclimating to the new sensation, moaning softly and throwing her head back. Gaining renewed confidence, Amy reached down for Sheldon's belt and began to unbuckle it slowly, expecting to be denied, however he was welcoming her and assisting with removing his pants, adding them to the pile on the floor. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Amy leaned back lying back onto the bed bringing him with her, back into the original position they had started in.

Sheldon's hand moved upward, caressing Amy's thigh until he reached her center, rubbing gently slowly applying more pressure, and staring into Amy's eyes to gauge her reaction. By the way Amy had reacted to his touch, he had assumed he had won some kind of sexual lottery. Her thighs tensed and squeezed his arm, halting his movements. She reached down, outlining his arousal with her fingers. She could play his game.

"Underwear, off." She demanded, pointing to the floor.

"Amy, we don't have any protection."

"I am on the pill. It's fine. You know that." She soothed pulling him down into another kiss.

"What about diseases, Amy?"

"Sheldon, neither of us have ever had a sexual partner and our hygiene routines are exceptional."

"You're right." Sheldon removed his underwear and then removed Amy's last bit of clothing, throwing them both to the floor together. Looking down at the floor, there was something strangely intimate, seeing both pairs of underwear on the floor next to each other.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Amy whispered pulling him down to her, their faces inches apart.

"Are you?" Sheldon questioned, nibbling her earlobe.

"Yes."

"I am ready Amy."

Amy shrieked as she felt him push into her gently. "Are you okay?" Sheldon frantically asked, halting his movements.

"Just give me a second to adjust." Amy smiled to reassure him that he had not severely injured her and lightly planting kisses to his neck.

"Okay, proceed. But, slowly."

Sheldon began to move slowly inside her, a feeling he had never expected to feel so overwhelming and emotional.

"Oh, Sheldon." Amy uttered a soft breathy moan. "Faster."

Sheldon happily obliged increasing his movements, as Amy's nails dug into his back and her voice became louder.

"Amy, shh. This is a very small place. I am sure nobody will appreciate hearing you scream." Sheldon laughed increasing his pace further and claiming her lips to keep her quiet.

Pushing his chest with her palm, he unlocked his lips. "I'm close." Amy whispered desperately into his ear and seconds later Sheldon felt her tense around him, screaming with pleasure, he leaned down to quiet her again as she moaned loudly into his mouth, his movements still increasing their pace. Amy wrapped her legs around Sheldon and pulled him deeper into her, causing him to find his own release as he chanted her name like a mantra into the crease of her neck.

Sheldon picked his head up and stared into the emerald eyes of his girlfriend, still so intimately connected to her. The intensity between them was palpable as both of them tried to regain their breath. Sheldon leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sheldon smiled.

"I love you." The words were out of Amy's mouth before she knew what she had done. Sheldon stared at her for a moment.

"I love you, too."

Sheldon meant it. He had never felt such a connection to any other human being in his life. Amy was his muse, the exception to all of his rules in his otherwise organized life.

"Next time, we bring our own cups!" Sheldon smiled.

"Deal."


End file.
